


Portal Ford drabble

by Spiritdream12



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritdream12/pseuds/Spiritdream12
Summary: A small drabble of Ford in the portal at the end of the day.





	Portal Ford drabble

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity falls

 

The black sand and grey rocks shone with a silvery mist as the sun set. Ford pulled back his hood letting his greying hair blow in the wind, sighing as he removed   
his gear and dropped it on the ground. Ford unpacked his gear to make a camp; quickly set up protection spells and and a small alarm he than set a tripod with a steel bowl filled with water and underneath it started a fire that glowed with green flames. It always amused him, the differences of appearances of everyday objects and things in the all of the worlds he visited. Taking a knife he began to cut up the various food and place in the bowl to cook. In the stew went purple slices of meat, black carrots, orange mushrooms and some red salt. He sat back to let the food cook. He removed his traveling cloak and set it to the side, taking out a couple of pieces of paper and a round orb. According to the orb there was a small port and town nearby that had a market that dealt in black market trade of technology and weapons. A good place as any to look for pieces that could help him build his quantum destabilizer as well as find a dimensions portal jump. The smell of cooked food soon took his notice and placing the orb aside, he took the pot off the fire and began to eat. Finishing he packed away his cooking equipment and throw the black sand on the fire to put it out. He didn’t want to alert any bounty hunters after all. Taking his trading cloak off the ground he wrapped around himself and lay back against the rock holding and looking at a picture. It had two young boys posed on a old decaying boat dubbed Stan O War looking at the decaying photograph Ford whispered before falling asleep “Good night Stanley”.


End file.
